


羽翼和根系

by Dailir



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elf/Maia Relationship(s), F/M, Forever, Romantic Fluff, The beginning of a love story, romantic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailir/pseuds/Dailir





	羽翼和根系

 

南埃尔莫斯的星空像歌声一样清澈。

不必再坚持了。所有既定的目的都不过是累赘。

他循着那歌声向前，脚步仿佛直通向阿门洲。

歌声？这条林间小路上从未响起过这样的歌声。

自从他第一次在星光笼罩之下朝这个方向行进。

他知道，这歌喉不属于任何一条溪流。

 

她在歌唱。伴着晨光的女儿与彼岸的冠冕。

在这里，她的韵律不必妆点另一条。

他们说只有在黑暗里才能点燃光明。

于是她带了火种来了，来到这片夜里。

她不知道，有怎样的命运静候在这片土地。

 

他先听见鸟鸣，再看见一个面目似鸟的生灵。一个时代悄悄播种。在海上，再迅疾的脚步也无用。你只能听从，听从水和风，以星辰之名。但埃尔威的旅程结束了。他去而复返。大地上生长的一切，森林灌木与如茵绿草，凡是带根系的，都和他同样年轻。

他朝那歌声走着，直到脚步也带上根系。

他停下来。

 

美丽安暂停这段旋律。她说出自己的名字，把自己也押进一个韵。她的唇舌不在场，但不要紧，只要有眼睛就够了，他听得见。那个年轻的“昆迪”站在她面前。如果不是面前的这个样子，他最好是一团灰色的雾气，星辰让他泛着光亮。

他们像是两棵树，并立着，夜莺盘旋成枝叶，目光交错出纹理。

她以目光，逐步将他身上每一寸肌肤引为己用，最后仿佛化身一个与他同族的生灵。只有黑夜带着星光沉降下来，铺陈成如瀑的秀发。

这片土地值得。她奉上赠礼。

 

 

 

他说，她脸庞上有着阿门洲的光辉。


End file.
